Once Upon A Universe
by DarthRushy
Summary: The inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest find themselves falling through the Stargate as completely different personas. Only one knows the truth and only one can break his spell.
1. PilotAir

Space was silent. It was always silent and majestic, ever changing, but also standing absolutely still at the same time.  
For the first time in millions of years, space was disrupted by a ship. A big ship, shaped vaguely like an arrow. The ship was dark. But inside it, in one small room, lights flickered on. The corridors around it as well. _Destiny _was coming to life.

* * *

_"How far are you willing to go?" demanded Rumplestiltskin. "As far as it takes."_

* * *

The Stargate lit up like a christmas tree and began turning, following its design to the letter. It turned 9 times and then paused.  
A portal between time and space opened.

* * *

_"Where are we going?!" yelled Snow White, clutching Charming. "Somewhere horrible."_

* * *

Prince Charming, no, Matthew Scott fell through the Stargate, clutching the gun that, in reality he had never held before, but felt every bit as familiar as the sword he did not know. He looked around in shock, taking in his surroundings. Suddenly, other people began flowing through the gate, other people stranded in this new place. Amongst them was Dr. Rush, who didn't seem nearly as confused as others.  
Almost as if he'd expected this.  
Rush climbed the stairs upwards and took in the picture that he saw. It worked.

* * *

The Stargate shut down and people began yelling in one confusing crowd. The military tried to maintain order, but it was difficult. Scott noticed Rush was missing.  
"Eli! Where's Rush?!"  
Eli protested as he had no clue. Together, the two began looking for the erratic doctor.

* * *

They found Rush standing in a majestic observation deck overlooking the universe flowing past them as if one was watching the finale of "2001: A Space Odyssey" but even more surreal.  
"We're onboard a spaceship." commented Scott.  
"Traveling faster-than-light, yet not through hyperspace." noted Rush. This world was dangerous and possibly even malevolent, but it was undeniably beautiful.  
_Now all I have to do is find Bae._ thought Rush.


	2. PilotAir(2)

_It was the wedding of Prince Charming and Snow White(_Chloe_) and the people were finally happy. After years of subjugation, the Evil Queen had finally been defeated and the new king and queen were ready to rule the people with justice.  
Most of the friends who had helped the duo become who they are were there_. _The Seven Dwarves were particularly noticeable, especially when Doc_(Random Medic_) had to give Grumpy(_Greer_) a killer look until he started to clap as well._

Suddenly, the wedding was interrupted when the two doors leading into the hall were opened with magic, revealing the Evil Queen(

Wray_) who had clear hatred in her face. She walked in and casually tossed the two soldiers trying to stop her aside.  
Charming took a protective stance.  
"I seem to have missed the wedding invite." said the Queen in a silky tone. "But I have brought you a gift."  
"We want nothing from you!" said Snow.  
"Nevertheless, you shall have it! My gift for you is this happy day for soon all that you love, all that you care for will be taken from you!"  
With those words, the Queen turned around and departed.  
"HEY!" yelled Charming and tossed his sword at the Queen as an act of defiance._

* * *

Scott's radio crackled. His hand instinctively went to the button.  
"Lt. Scott, come in." said TJ. Rush frowned, trying to remember where he'd heard that voice before.  
"Go ahead."  
"We've got a problem with the air vents to shut down in here."  
"Copy that." said Scott.  
"Yeah, the air's getting pretty thin in here, too." noted Eli.  
Scott turned back to Rush. "What does that mean?"  
"That the life support system is failing. We should probably do something about that." replied Rush in an irritating tone and walked off.

* * *

Young's eyes burst open from the dream he'd been having. There was a woman there, so beautiful. He knew he loved her, but couldn't remember who she was. It bothered him.  
_Who am I anyway?_ he thought with confusion. Suddenly, like a supernova, memories exploded in his brain and he was overwhelmed and went into shock. Chloe covered her mouth with her hands when she saw it and TJ, feeling a strange closeness to Young tried to help him to the best of her abilities.

* * *

_"Remember to stay out of the light. And do no let him hear your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you. Rumplestiltskin! Rumplestiltskin! I have a question for you!" said the man with the torch.  
"No, you don't." said the too-familiar voice of the Dark One. He looked at the duo. "They do. Snow White and Prince Charming."  
Rumple's laugh made them both stiffen. "You insult me." said Rumple. "Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes."  
Having no choice, Charming and Snow took off their cloaks and faced the Dark One. Imprisoned or not, he was still a major threat._  
_"We've come to ask you about the..." started Charming only to be interrupted by Rumplestiltskin. Apparently the Dark One didn't like to hear things he already knew.  
"YES, YES, I know why you're here! You want to know about the Queen's threat."  
"Tell us what you know!" demanded Snow. "Oohh, tense aren't we? Fear not for I can ease your mind! But... it's gonna cost you something in return."  
Charming was ready to leave, but Snow stopped him. "What do you want?"  
Rumple pretended to think for a second and then moved closer. "The name of your unborn child?"  
"Absolutely not." protested Charming. "Deal!"  
The Dark One grinned: "The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon you'll all be trapped in a cage, just like me, only worse! For your prison, all of our prisons will be _time_. And time will stop. No more happy endings.  
"What do we do?" asked Snow.  
"We can't do anything!"  
"Who can?"  
Rumple pointed to Snow's stomach. "That little thing, growing inside your belly."  
Charming lost his patience and nearly cut Rumple's hand off.  
"Tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk." said Rumple. "The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its 28th birthday, the child will return. The child will find you. And then the final battle will begin! AHAHAHAHA!"  
Charming and Snow had heard enough. They were leaving, but Rumple wasn't done.  
"WE HAD A DEAL, I WANT HER NAME, WE HAD A DEAL, I WANT. HER. NAME. I WANT A NAME!" yelled Rumple insanely.  
Charming yelled back that it was a boy but Rumple knew best. Snow turned around.  
"Tamara. Her name's Tamara."_

* * *

Rush found TJ changing the Colonel's blankets.  
"TJ. Could you help me for a moment, please?" asked Rush.  
"I'm a little busy here."  
"It will only take a moment." said Rush and pulled some of his hair back to reveal an ugly scratch.  
Tamara took out some medicine and applied it to the wound, causing Rush to bite his own teeth in pain. TJ added a little band-aid on it.  
"Thank you." muttered Rush and was about to go, but turned back at the last second. "I've worked in Icarus Base for several years and I've never noticed you."  
"Oh, I just arrived last week. You have no idea how freaked out I was at the start."  
Rush nodded absent-mindedly. "I'm Dr. Rush." and shook her hand.  
"Tamara. You can call me TJ or Lieutenant."  
"Tamara. What a lovely name."


End file.
